Nice to Meet You
by Bleto
Summary: You meet Jared after a mind blowing concert.  X-rated


Screaming, jumping and singing out loud are some of the things that you're doing on the stage during the last song of the performance: "Kings & Queens". You feel like the luckiest girl on Earth.

That morning, when you woke up never thought that luck was on your side and not only for being on that stage, really near your favorite band, near your favorite man: Jared Leto, but for the events that followed afterwards, later that night.

The song is about to finish and Jared walks towards the little crowd on the stage. He glances at it very quickly and choose two random people, a guy and a girl: you.

You feel his hand gripping your wrist and feel chills all over the spine, a warm tickling coils your belly and bellow this. You feel like fainting but you try to control yourself and you just follow Jared, feeling dizzy and happy. So happy, that you can't even feel the floor beneath your feet. Jared places his left hand on the guy's shoulder and the right hand on your waist. You feel chills again and the tickling becomes warmer and stronger. Your knees tremble and a coat of sweat is covering your body, due to the jumping and most of all, due to Jared's hand placed on your waist.

Apparently, your closeness is not enough to Jared, so he draws you towards him, you don't know why Jared is reacting like that and, honestly, you don't care either. You take advantage of the situation and wrap your arm around Jared's waist, feeling the hardness of his back muscles. Your imagination starts to fly and you find yourself thinking of Jared's body over yours, feeling his weight, his warm breath against your neck, his bulge tightening against your crotch. Both desperate to get rid of the few clothes that are on your way and…

The sudden scream of the crowd snaps you out of your fantasy; the song has ended and the crowd is asking for more. Jared smiles and thanks the whole public, including you and the guy next to him.

You are willing to leave the stage but he takes your wrist and drags you to the backstage. Due to all the amount of people, no one notices it, not even Tomo or Shannon.

You're dazed and confused, but your mind and body tells you that this is your chance. The night of your life.

You both arrive at Jared's dressing room; he opens the door and invites you in, you glance inside the dressing room and then gaze at him, confused and hesitant; Jared smiles at you and his warm smile gives you confidence. You enter the room.

Jared enters right after you, closing the door behind him.

You're nervous and looking all over the small place, which is disorganized, there are clothes hanging on the couch and scattered all over the floor.

You turn around when you hear the sound of the door closing. And there he is, standing right in front of you, with a slight smile drawn on his face, there are lust and desire in his eyes and you feel naked when he stares at your sweaty body.

You stare at his naked torso, all covered by small and shiny drops of sweat. You want to lick those teasing drops, lick his neck and bite his earlobe, and taste his delicious flavor. You want to feel his hard abs under your fingers, to feel his chest and sneak your hand inside his pants. You bite your lower lip without notice it and he smirks. You are not nervous anymore, you're turned on instead.

Jared walks towards you, placing each foot in front of the other. He looks like a hunter stalking his prey. His smile widens, showing his white teeth. You notice that he is moving and you look at his face; you smile as well, with the same lust and desire in your eyes.

You don't now how, but you got a sweaty Jared kissing you passionately; his hands are on your waist, trailing towards your ass. You place your hands on his nape, tangling your fingers in his hair and clutching him even closer to you.

Jared is shirtless but you are completely dressed and that doesn't seem fair to him. He moves his hands up your back, lifting your black top and brushing your skin under his fingers. You raise your arms to allow Jared to take off your shirt. His hands wrap around your waist, tighten it roughly against his body. A small moan comes out of your lips when you feel his arousal rubbing against your thigh.

You unbutton his jeans without stop kissing him and slip one of your hands inside his jeans. He grunts. You start kissing his neck, leaving hot and wet kisses all the way down to his collarbone. He tightens his hold around your waist and places you roughly against the door, you whimper from pain. You're between the door and him and your kiss has become more passionate, almost wild. He unbuttons and unzips your jeans, and slips both of his hands into your jeans, grabbing your ass. He places wet and hot kisses down your neck making a trail down your jaw line. You tilt your head back and moans escape your mouth. He keeps getting down your chest, your belly and lower and you shudder when his warm breath hits against your skin. His hands move from your ass to your hips and he gets rid of your jeans. He raises himself back up and starts to kiss you. His hands are placed on your ass, he lifts you up and you bring your legs up to wrap around his waist. His pants aren't in their place anymore, a big par of his underwear can be seen and you feel his bulge rubbing against your entrance, even though your panties are still on. You're up against the door, running your fingers along his back, feeling how he shudders beneath them. One of his hands sneaks up your back; he finds the elastic of your bra and unhooks it while you are trying to get rid of his pants and underwear, you're so desperate to feel him inside you, you don't want to tease anymore and neither does Jared. Despite all of your effort, you do not succeed. He puts you on the floor and gets rid of them by himself, taking your underwear with him as well. He lifts you up again and smiles at you, letting you know with that gaze what is about to happen, You wrap your hands around his neck and he slowly shoves himself inside you; a moan of sheer pleasure escapes your mouth. You arch your back into him and dig your nails into the skin of his back; he grunts against your shoulder and bits it in revenge. He begins thrusting harder while he tightens his hold on your waist. Your sticky bodies are so close to each other that every single brush of his sweaty skin against yours makes you moan and dig your nails deeper into his skin. You just don't want to let go, it feels so damn good for it to let go. You feel like coming in any time when he starts to thrust faster, harder, so you tighten your hold around his neck and your legs tighten around his waist, getting ready to receive your release. One thrust on the right spot and you cry out his name, digging your nails so deep into his skin that blood comes out of his back. Jared snarls and keeps thrusting but he has lost rhythm and you know he's about to get his release. You're tired but you try to hold on and maintain your legs and hands around him. He places one hand on the wall behind you and puts the other hand all along your waist. He gets closer to you (as if it were any possible) and growls as he cumes inside you and a new orgasm washes over you. His pace gets lowered and, as he tries to recover his breath, he rests his head on the crook of your neck, his unsteady warm breath hits against your skin, making you tickles. You slightly smile and get your hands up his head, entwining your fingers in his hair. When you recover your normal breaths and your heartbeats have recovered their usual pace, he puts you on the floor slowly, delicately, and both of you start putting your clothes on. He glances at you mischievously, you only smile, getting all blushed.

"That was fun," He says, guiding you to the way out. "Yeah, it was," You say, a little bit ashamed. "We should do it again sometime," he jokes about it; you slightly laugh and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, "no, seriously," He says, with a fake serious expression on his face that he can't even hide. You smile, get closer to him and push yourself on your toes, reaching with your mouth his ear, "it was nice to meet you, Jared," you whisper in his ear and place a soft kiss on his cheek, and then you leave.

"It was my pleasure," he murmurs with a smile drawn on his face, hoping to run into you… soon.


End file.
